Field of the Invention
The invention is in the fields of mechanical engineering, material science and construction, especially material engineering, building industry, timber construction, furniture industry and mechanical construction. In particular, it relates to methods and apparatuses for lining and/or reinforcing material.
Description of Related Art
If screws or other joining elements are anchored in material, especially porous material, for example, wood, composite (such as chipboard, particle board, oriented strand board etc.), cardboard, concrete, brick, plaster, stone (such as sandstone), sandwich structures comprising hard cover layers and a comparably softer filling between the cover layers, or industrial foam, often the problem of insufficient material stability or insufficient stability of the anchoring in the porous material arises. Especially, in composite materials, any load acting on the joining element is passed over to only few chips or particles or strands or pore walls, with adverse consequences both for the load bearing capability of the joining element-material connection and for its long-time stability. Similar problems arise when porous material are to be lined for other purposes than for a load bearing connection to a joining element, for example for making an electrically conducting and/or heat conducting connection to such a material.